Talk:Ferocious Strike
Has anyone ever found out the exact adrenaline gain? 69.124.143.230 11:55, 23 February 2006 (CST) Anyone found out where this is in Cantha? It's listed as a core skill, so it should be obtainable in either game, right? --Kit Engel 00:10, 14 May 2006 (CDT) I'm also interested to the whereabouts, can't be bothered going up that horrible ice imp den again Skuld 16:05, 28 May 2006 (CDT) Seems they put Heal as One, Assassin's Promise and Whirling Axe and think its ok not to have this in :| it might be cappable in tyria but why should I? =( — Skuld 11:55, 1 June 2006 (CDT) Please keep your eyes open for this skill in Nightfall. I'm sure many people would like to know where to cap it. It is probably mid-way or further through the campaign.--Zev 18:15, 2 November 2006 (CST) Outdated over opinionated overstatment? "This skill is incredibly useful when used by a W/R or R/W using a melee weapon along with Tiger's Fury. You easily can reap the rewards of all 3 benefits of the skill in this way, gaining adrenaline faster, dealing more damage (through your pet), and keeping energy up." On it's own, this skill provides just 4 energy and 1 adrenaline and a really average pet attack every 8s. If you want Charm Animal and you don't have expertise, then this skill will help with the (fairly) high cost pet attacks, the same way Melandru's Shot helps Marksmen with the high cost of bow attacks. How about that? "If you want to use Charm Animal and you don't have expertise, then this skill will help with the (fairly) high cost pet attacks and give you an occasional free point of adrenaline." - [[User:Seph Valentine|'jzf.']] 02:31, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Could this be useful to a Paragon as a different way to manage energy (instead of/combined with using Leadership?) A pet might be able to boost a Paragon's offensive role while the Paragon concentrates on the defensive part. only just one trike? they should make it dependant on BM attribute imo --Rickyvantof 07:17, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :and put tiger's fury back to 33%! — Skuld 07:18, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::yep yep --Rickyvantof 08:40, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::: -.- — Skuld 09:16, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Skud skud skud. --Fyren 09:20, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Sarcasm doesn't work well on the internet. Sirocco 09:42, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::::YES IT DOES! This would be nice is para shouts worked on PETS. Ni. 20:43, 11 June 2007 (CDT) :::::It does...on black bears... Needs a buff Someone had to say it, this skill is a not-so-elite version of Scavenger Strike. I thought ANet would've fixed it in the August update when they buffed pets, but apparently they were more interested in creating as many IAS's for animal companions as possible (why would we need so many anyways?) ---FlameseekerMage 20:21, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it's pretty weak in comparison to other pet elites. Strike as One is probably the best, followed by enraged and HaO. There is very little practical reason to take this skill in any build with the abysmal adrenaline bonus. Perhaps if it scaled via attribute, you could pump a little more spear damage with a packhunter build. This skill coupled with obligatory charm/comfort and an IAS would leave room for 3-4 adrenal based spear attacks. Pumping out a chain of spear attacks could be fun in low-end pvp. 19:16, December 27, 2009 (UTC)